fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczna szkoła/Sklejeni
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 1 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon pierwszy Jest to zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Gdy chłopcy robią projekt na technikę, Fineasz wsadza rękę w super mocny klej. W szkole kolega z ławki przykleja się do niego palcem, Jasmine przykleja się czołem, dyr. Moranica stopą, a Dundersztyc włosami. Muszą sobie poradzić z klejem, który zasechł. Bohaterowie * Buford Van Stomm; * Baljeet Tjinder; * Randomowe krowy, roboty i kosmici; * Fineasz Flynn; * Ferb Fletcher; * Kolega z ławki Fineasza; * Nauczycielka; * Jasmine MacMandy; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Heinz Dundersztyc Scenariusz (W szkole podczas lekcji chemii) Buford: Ej, Baljeet, co ty robisz? Baljeet: Mieszam zasadę amonową z sodą żrącą. Buford: Co się stanie jak włożę do tego palca? (Droga Mleczna wybucha) Krowy (lecą daleko): Muuuuu... Robot (leci daleko): Moje naleśniki! Kosmita (leci daleko): Hrższż... (Czołówka) Głos: A school, Go to school, Be in school (Pojawia się Fineasz, a obok niego napis "Starring: Phineas Flynn") And go in-to school! Go to the school, Be under and over, And go to the in! (Pojawia się Ferb, a obok niego napis "Starring: Ferb Fletcher") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! New friends, (Pojawia się Fretka, a obok niej napis "Starrig: Candace Flynn") New enemys, New boys, New girls, (Pojawia się Dundersztyc, a obok niego napis "Starring: Heinz Doofensmirtz") Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Pojawia się Pepe Pan Dziobak, a obok niego napis "Starring: Perry the Platypus") And common to go into theeem! Go to the school! I want to the into, them! Want be in the school! (Wszyscy wymienieni bohaterowie stają przed szkołą, a nad nimi pojawia się logo serialu) And new friends is waiting neaaaaaaaaar heeere! Go to the school! Narrator: Ferbastyczna szkoła. (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Sklejeni. (Kamera pokazuje kuchnię w domu Flynn-Fletcherów) Fineasz: Ta budka lęgowa będzie świetna! Ferb: Taak, z tych materiałów zbudowalibyśmy lepszą szkołę. Fineasz: No nieważne, teraz supermocny klej... (Bierze tubkę i smaruje na kartce) Fineasz: I trzeba pędzie posma... (ręka mu się wyślizguje i wpada dłonią w kartkę) AAAAAAA!!! Ferb: Fineasz, nic ci? Fineasz: Nie, ale nie mogę oderwać tej kartki od ręki! Ferb: Poczekaj, pomogę. (Łapie kartkę, próbuje wyrwać, ale nic z tego) Fineasz: No nie! Chyba będziecie musieli mi wyrwać rękę! Ej, Ferb, sprawdź co jest napisane na opakowaniu. Ferb: Klej firmy "Super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-super-glue" jest najmocniejszy ze wszystkich - to co zostanie przyklejone już nigdy nie zostanie oderwane. Fineasz: Pięknie, nie ma to jak chodzić z przyklejoną kartką do końca życia! (Następny dzień w szkole, podczas lekcji polskiego) Kolega z ławki Fineasza (patrzy się na jego dłoń): Ej, masz coś białego na ręce. Oderwę ci to! (Kolega wsadza rękę w klej i się przykleja) Kolega z ławki Fineasza: No nie, nie mogę się oderwać! Nauczycielka: Co to za rozmowy? Fineasz: Proszę pani, wczoraj robiłem z bratem projekt na technikę, a klej przykleił mi się do ręki, a on wsadził w to rękę! (Wszyscy wstają i podchodzą do chłopców) Jasmine (jest blisko dwóch rąk): Wow, nieźle się wpakowałeś Fifciu! Fineasz (bierze drugą rękę i potrząsa Jasmine): Nie mów do mnie Fifciu!!! (Nagle przypadkiem Jasmine przykleja się do chłopców czołem) Ups. Jasmine: Widać los nas połączył... (Na przerwie) (Dzieci próbują jakoś iść, ale cały czas się przewracają) Dyr. Moranica (stojąc przed nimi; przygląda się swojej stopie, gdzie nie ma palców): Ale mam brzydkie stopy! Fineasz: Proszę pani, mamy mały pro... Dyr. Moranica: O, macie przyklejony do rąk płyn czyszczący stopy! Dziękuję! (Wsadza stopę w klej) Fineasz: Proszę pani, to był klej! Dyr. Moranica: O, a robiłam sobie taką nadzieję! Ostatnio myłam stopy 2 miesiące temu! (Wszyscy zatykają nosy) Dundersztyc (przechodzi): Ej, a co to... Fineasz: Proszę nie dotykać niczym tego kleju, nie chcemy już się z kimś przyklejać. Dundersztyc: Ok, ok, tylko... (odwraca się i uderza w ścianę, przewraca się i włosami przykleja się do kleju) Fineasz: Niech to szlaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag!!! (Piosenka Z tubką kleju wędrować przez całe życie ja nie chcę) Fineasz: Idziemy przez korytarz, Wszyscy dziwnie patrzą się na nas! Unikamy spojrzeń i zawstydzenia, Lecz klej do tego zmusza nas! Kolega z ławki Fineasza: Klej przykleił do siebie nas, Lecz z tubką kleju wędrować przez całe życie ja nie chcę! Wszyscy: Nie chcę! Jasmine: Przkleiłam się do mojego kochanego Fifcia, Więc kochać zawsze będzie mnie! Tylko teraz próbują pocałować go w dłoń! Fineasz: Fuj, ja nie chcę! Dyr. Moranica: Wiem, okropnie śpiewam, Lecz powiedzieć wam chcę, Że z tubką kleju wędrować przez całe życie ja nie chcę! Wszyscy: Nie chcę! Wszyscy poza Moranicą: Nie chcę też ciebie słuchać! Dundersztyc: Klej do włosów przykleił mi się! A więc wędrować muszę tak! Czy to dziwne, czy też nie? Nożyczki przydałyby się! (Koniec piosenki Z tubką kleju wędrować przez całe życie ja nie chcę) Dundersztyc: Moment, mam nożyczki w kieszeni! (Wyjuje nożyczki i obcina trochę włosów) Dundersztyc: To papa! (Dundersztyc odchodzi) Dyr. Moranica: A mi ze stopy złazi skóra! (Dyr. Moranica odkleja kwałek skóry od stopy, który pozostaje przy rękach, a ona sama zakłada but i sobie idzie) Fineasz: No to zostały dwie osoby. Jasmine: Tylko jak ja mam odkleić moje czoło? Kolega z ławki Fineasza: Znacie taki żart, że ciągniecie kogoś za dłoń a tu bach - odrywasz dłoń? Fineasz: Yyym... tak. (Kolega odrywa dłoń, a z rękawa pojawia się kolejna) Jasmine: Więc zostaliśmy we dwoje... Fineasz: Błagam, powiedz, że masz sztuczne czoło! Jasmine: Nie, wszystko jest prawdziwe Fifciu! Fineasz (krzykiem, aż pot mu spływa po głowie): ILE RAZY MAM CI MÓWIĆ!? NIE MÓW DO MNIE FIFCIU!!! (Nagle pot dotyka czoła Jasmine, a ona się odkleja wraz z kartką na czole) Fineasz: Ufff... a z tą kartką to poradź sobie sama. (Fineasz odchodzi, a Jasmine bierze czerwony marker i pisze na kawałku kartki F+J=♥) (Napisy końcowe) (Fragment piosenki Z tubką kleju wędrować przez całe życie ja nie chcę) Dyr. Moranica: Wiem, okropnie śpiewam, Lecz powiedzieć wam chcę, Że z tubką kleju wędrować przez całe życie ja nie chcę! Wszyscy: Nie chcę! Wszyscy poza Moranicą: Nie chcę też ciebie słuchać! Dundersztyc: Klej do włosów przykleił mi się! A więc wędrować muszę tak! Czy to dziwne, czy też nie? Nożyczki przydałyby się! KONIEC Piosenki *Z tubką kleju wędrować przez całe życie ja nie chcę Inne informacje